


Love is a Battlefield

by thetheatrebookgeek



Series: WayHaught One Shots [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: And Nicole is a good girlfriend, F/F, Fluff, I'm actually really proud of this one, Just WayHaught being cute, Waverly is stressed, also, i'm bad at tiles and summaries, i'm sorry if it's not something to be proud of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetheatrebookgeek/pseuds/thetheatrebookgeek
Summary: “I am hiding somewhere in the house with the other Nerf gun. There are more darts clearly placed in each room. Pick up your weapon and come find me. May the best woman win.P.S. Janey is the spare room, so please don’t open that door.-Nicole            “orWaverly has had a long day, and Nicole decides to surprise her with a game.





	Love is a Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! I hope you are all dealing with show withdraw better than I am! Anyway, I got this idea from a fan art and a tumblr post (I would totally credit them, but I literally could not find either, I am so sorry!) Anyway, I really hope you like it!

It had been a long, frustrating day. For one, Waverly had been stuck in the BBD office working with Jeremy to find where some new Revenant may be lurking. Two, They had found nothing. And worst of all. Three, she hadn’t seen Nicole all day. Her girlfriend had a day off and had spent it fixing a leak in her roof, and spring cleaning. The two had spent the day texting on their respective breaks, and made a plan to meet at Nicole’s house at 6:00.  By the time 5:45 came, Waverly practically ran out of the station. Shouting a few goodbyes as she left.  

 

She made it to Nicole’s in record time (Speeding slightly, and running a stop sign). The brunette  quickly climbed out of her Jeep, and bounded to the door. Her hand was on the handle before she noticed the nerf gun at her feet, and the letter taped on the door. She pulled it note off and began to read it. 

 

_ “I am hiding somewhere in the house with the other Nerf gun. There are more darts clearly placed in each room. Pick up your weapon and come find me. May the best woman win. _

 

_ P.S. Janey is the spare room, so please don’t open that door. _

 

_                                                                                                                                   -Nicole            “ _

 

Waverly grinned down at the paper. God, was she a lucky girl. She chuckled and placed the note in her pocket. Her demeanor quickly shifted, it was game time. Practiced and skilled, the woman assessed her weapon. It was a blue rifle style gun, that held eight rounds. Satisfied with her weapon, the youngest Earp quietly entered the house, closing the door behind her. She scanned the room, seeing if anything was out of place, nothing was. Waverly quickly spotted the blue darts on the coffee table, and grabbed them. 

 

After she had cleared the bottom floor, she headed up the steps and quickly cleared the top floor as well. Even opening the door slightly to the spare bedroom to see if Nicole had lied, she only found Calamity Jane laying on the bed. 

 

“Where is she?” Waverly asked herself quietly. She made her way down the steps. “Maybe the backyard?” She again muttered to herself. 

 

The brunette started making her way to the door, but was stopped by a door slamming open behind her. Nicole rolled out of the closet under the stairs, and started firing at Waverly. The younger woman let out a squeal and jumped behind the couch. Luckily dodging the projectiles. 

 

“Hey baby!” Nicole said cheerfully, now in a kneeling position . “Took long enough to find me.”  She snickered. 

 

Waverly popped up from behind the couch. “To be fair, I thought we both agreed to stop hiding in the closet.” She said with a shrug, and began firing at Nicole, who let out a loud laugh, and ducked down behind her coffee table. The redhead flipped the table onto it’s side, to make a better barricade. (She had cleaned it off earlier for this exact moment.) Waverly popped back down, and refilled her clip with darts. The two women continued the back and forth until they were both out of ammo. Waverly crawled onto her belly to the kitchen to get the darts still in there. As she grabbed them from the table, she heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. 

 

“Dang it.” She muttered. The youngest Earp, ran to the upstairs, where she found Nicole’s bedroom door wide open and red hair poking up from the other side of the bed. An idea hit her.

  
  
************ 

Nicole heard steps come into her room, and quickly retreated back out. Then heard very light steps going downstairs. The redhead chuckled to herself, Waverly wanted to sneak up on her. Nicole set a mental note to teach Waverly how to be sneaky. The officer stood up, and followed the sounds. She moved out the door and to the steps, when she felt a light sting on her back. She’d been hit. 

 

“I win!!” Waverly said smugly. Nicole turned around slowly to find Waverly walking out of the spare room. She’d let Calamity Jane out of the room and downstairs. The deputy lunged forward and lightly tackled her girlfriend as she began to mercilessly tickle her. The brunette began to thrash about, making Nicole pin her hands down with one of her arms.

 

“How dare you use my own cat against me! Surrender! Surrender!” Nicole yelled jokingly. 

 

“Never! Let me go! This isn’t fair!” Waverly shouted playfully back, through her bouts of laughter.

 

“What are you going to do about?” Nicole asked smugly, cocking her head to the side. 

 

“This.” Waverly responded, and before the officer could ask, lips were on hers. It took Nicole’s brain a few second to realize what was happening. Once she did, she quickly moved her arm so Waverly didn't have to strain to kiss her 

 

They stayed like that for a while, making out on the floor. The guns and battle forgotten. Later they’d each claim that they'd won, and the other had lost. But neither cared in this moment, just enjoying each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me prompts! Also, I just started a new chapter work that you should totally check out, the second chapter should be out tomorrow!


End file.
